nuit révée
by cullen-michaelis-shadow's
Summary: sebastian a eu une dure journée, mais ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa nuit soit pire. le titre peut paraître absurde mais pour comprendre faut lire :p


kikoo! alors voilà en exclu mon OS débile :D

Disclaimer: vous le savez pas besoin de préciser!

alors, Read

PDV Sebastian

La journée à été rude, en effet le jardin et le grenier ont été respectivement envahi par des taupes et des chauves souris, Nina la couturière prenait les mesures de monsieur quand lau est passé, et lui a raconté ses problème sentimentaux qu'il avait avant de rencontrer sa "soeur", sans oublier les domestiques tellement idiots qui confondent "éthique" et "esthétique".

Bref, pour la première fois depuis des mois, je m'autorise quelques heures de sommeil. Quand je me réveilla, j'était allonger sur un champignon géant entrain de fumer de l'opium, j'aperçut une petite fille blonde s'approcher, j'essaie de me mouvoir pour aller lui parler, mais j'eu l'impression de n'être qu'un énorme bloc de graisse et découvris la longue queue bleue qu'était mon corps.

Tout à coup, je sentis le gout de la fumée changer, devenant artificielle. Le décor changea lui aussi, pour ressembler à une grande foire, avec des stand par dizaines, j'aperçut de loin un couple de hamster géant, avec écrit dans le dos "vive la japan expo". J'aperçut mon maître, je poussa donc mon corps d'insecte qui finalement n'était qu'un costume et courut le rejoindre.

Je le suivit, jusqu'à arriver dans un long couloir, se terminant par une porte, il entra donc dans la pièce et nous débarquères dans une salle, que l'on aurait put qualifiée de librairie, si les livres n'étaient pas couvert d'image et ne se lisaient pas à l'envers, je put lire le mot shojo sur l'une des couvertures, je n'y préta guère d'attention, toujours à la poursuite de mon jeune maître.

Il finit par déboucher sur la rue, où nous arrivâmes en plein nouvel an chinois, les robes étaient très courtes, et aguicheuses. Les danseuses allaient et venaient, sous les dragons traditionnels, c'est à ce moment là que la rue changea progressivement, les pavés devenaient de grandes routes goudronné, les danseuses aux robes si courtes se retrouvaient en sous-vêtements "d'apparât". Les gens se mettaient à danser la samba, mon jeune maître comprit, il avait revétu un costume de taupe avec une pelle. nous avançâmes ainsi pendant de longues minutes. Jusqu'à ce que l'asphalte fasse place à de l'eau, que les tissus qui couvraient toutes ses personnes s'étirère pour laisser place à des robes somptueuse et coloré et que les maquillages deviennent masques de porcelaines. Après le carnavale de Rio, celui de Venise. J'arrive enfin à coincer mon maître au bout d'un canal sombre. C'est à ce moment qu'il se retourna pour la première fois depuis le début de la course poursuite. Je pu découvrir les magnifique canines de mon maître habillé comme la plupart des personnes présentes. Comment avais-je pus oublier la réputation de Venise, comme quoi elle aurait été envahi par les vampires. Mon maître se mis à sussurer mon nom tout en s'approchant de moi, au moment où il cria:

"Sebastian, je veux un gâteau au chocolat!"

Je me réveille en sursaut mon maître mécontent agenouillé près de ma tête, pour mieux se faire entendre. Promit, je ne suivrais plus ma soeur dans une faille spatio-temporelle pour me distraire d'une rude journée, plus jamais! Rêver du XXIeme siècle mélangé au XIXeme très peu pour moi.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Pipelette: voilà, comme ça je suis plus la seule à faire des rêves chelou :3

Sebastian: Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez -_-'

Ciel: je comprend mieux pourquoi il dort si peu

S: Pourquoi une histoire pareil?

P: Des mots et groupes de mots à placer, imposes par ma soeur :p

S&C: Et quels sont-ils?

P: Alors voyons... y avait graisse,japan expo aussi, le mot esthétique, le trucs gui mauves et que sont les shojos, et j'ai rajouté vampire, car je les adorent! les groupes de mots sont: Un couple de hamster et une taupe avec une pelle.

S&Ciel: O.o

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

N'hésitaient pas vous aussi à m'imposer des mots, des phrases... J'adore ça et ça m'aide à construire l'histoire :*

Pipelette


End file.
